legomarveldcfandomcom-20200215-history
Iron Man
Iron Man whose real name is Tony Stark, is one of Marvel's most popular characters ,and appears in LEGO Marvel Super Heroes, LEGO Marvel's Avengers, and LEGO Marvel Super Heroes 2. Iron Man is a founding member of The Avengers. Background Wounded, captured and forced to build a weapon by his enemies, billionaire industrialist Tony Stark instead created an advanced suit of armor to save his life and escape captivity. Now with a new outlook on life, Tony uses his money and intelligence to make the world a safer, better place as Iron Man. Appearances Iron Man commonly appears throughout the gameplay and is present in the very first level. In the first level Iron Man along side Hulk attempt to rid Grand Central Station of Sandman and Abomination. Hulk effortlessly takes down Abomination but Sandman retreats. Spider-Man arrives and aids in the defeat of Sandman. After defeating Sandman, Iron Man continues to his next mission in The Raft. Iron Man teams up with Hulk in order to head to the raft. They meet Wolverine along the way and together they battle Whiplash, Leader, and Sabretooth, who then proceed to Red Skull, Rhino, Loki, and Mandarin. Eventually Magneto arrives and destroys Iron-Man's suit and Wolverine battles Sabretooth while Hulk battles Abomination again. They manage to fight off most of the villains but Magneto escaped. Captain America then teams up with Iron-Man to go to Stark Towers only to find the entire place hacked. Captain America and Iron-Man then head on to battle Aldrich Killian and the Mandarin. Mandarin steals Iron-Man's Hulkbuster Armor, however Iron-man and his other suits were able to defeat Mandarin. Iron-Man and Thor track down Doctor Doom at the submarine. Spider-Man along with Jean Grey arrive to help out. They manage to defeat M.O.D.O.K but the submarine begins to sink. Luckily, the team was able to escape but were thrown into an island by Magneto. Afterwards, Iron-Man defeats Magneto using his Stark Jet. With only two villains left the team splits up. Thor and Iron-Man defeat Loki, who reveals his plan to destroy the world with Galactus. With no choice left, Nick Fury assembles a team of heroes and villains alike to defeat Galactus. Abilities Iron Man's most basic and general ability is to shoot projectiles, which every suit has the ability to do. A few suits like Mark 42 can shoot two types of projectiles. Most suits also have the ability to either fly or hover. Most of Iron Man suits are minifigures. Variations LEGO Marvel Super Heroes *Iron Man (Mark 1) *Iron Man (Mark 2) *Iron Man (Mark 3) *Iron Man (Mark 4) *Iron Man (Mark 5) *Iron Man (Mark 6) *Iron Man (Mark 7) *Iron Man (Mark 8) *Iron Man (Mark 16) *Iron Man (Mark 23) *Iron Man (Mark 25) *Iron Man (Mark 33) *Iron Man (Mark 37) *Iron Man (Mark 38) *Iron Man (Mark 39)*(portable only) *Iron Man (Mark 42) *Iron Man (Mark 43) *Iron Man (Mark 45) *Iron Man (Hulkbuster) *Iron Man (Heartbreaker) *Iron Man (Heroic Age) LEGO Marvel Avengers *Iron Man (Mark 5) *Iron Man (Mark 16) *Iron Man (Mark 17) *Iron Man (Mark 25) *Iron Man (Mark 33) *Iron Man (Mark 38) *Iron Man (Mark 40) *Iron Man (Mark 43) *Iron Man (Mark 45) *Iron Man (Mark 46)*(DLC Only) *Iron Man (Classic)*(DLC Only) LEGO Marvel Super Heroes 2 *Iron Man (Mark 47) *Iron Man (Old West) Unlocking Each suit has a different way to unlock refer to each costume page to find how to unlock the specified character. Sets *Iron Man (Buildable Figure) *Loki's Cosmic Cube Escape *Quinjet Aerial Battle *Iron Man vs Fighting Drone (Polybag) *Iron Man: Extremis Sea Port Battle *Iron Man: Malibu Mansion Attack *Iron Man vs The Mandarin: Ultimate Showdown *Iron Man & Captain America (2012 Collector's Preview) Trivia *Iron Man's first appearance was in Tales of Suspense #39 (1963). *Iron Man has the widest variety of costume variations. *Iron Man suits were inspired by the Iron Man movies. *In LEGO Marvel Super Heroes, he was voiced by Adrian Pasdar, who voiced Iron Man in the first 3 seasons of Avengers Assemble, he also voiced him in Ultimate Spider-Man, and Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. *In LEGO Marvel's Avengers, he was voiced by Robert Downey Jr, who portrayed Iron Man in the Marvel Cinematic Universe. He was voiced via Archive Audio in the game. Gallery Iron_man2.jpg Iron man blast.jpg|Iron Man shooting a blast. Iron man and hulk.jpg|Iron Man and Hulk. Iron man minifigure.jpg|Iron Man (Minifigure) Iron man comic.jpg|Iron Man (Comic) imagesfafff.jpg|Hall of Armor Iron Man Mark 1.png|Iron Man (Mark 1) Sh015.jpg|Iron Man (Mark 6) Iron_Man_(Mark_7).jpg|Iron Man (Mark 7) Silver.png|Iron Man (Mark 33) Mark 39.png|Iron Man (Mark 39) Iron_man_Mark_42.jpg|Iron Man (Mark 42) Lego Mark XLVIII.png|Iron Man (Mark 43) Lego Mark XLV.png|Iron Man (Mark 45) Heartbreaker.jpg|Iron Man (Heartbreaker) Sh027.jpg|Iron Man (Heroic Age) CGSCblbW0AEeMLX.jpg|Iron Man (Hulkbuster) in sets. Hulkbuster.jpg|Hulkbuster in LEGO Marvel Superheroes 31294995756_f302c13b06_b.jpg|Iron Man (Invincible) Category:LEGO Marvel Superheroes Category:Marvel Category:Avengers Category:LEGO Marvel Characters Category:LEGO Marvel Avengers Category:Lego Marvel Avengers Category:Portrayed by Robert Downey, Jr. Category:Iron Man Suits Category:Iron Man Characters